The Greed of Men
by Crossover Masters
Summary: A Harry Potter crossover Inuyasha story. DracoHarry. Draco as the Prince of the Western Land. Harry as the Prince of the Eastern Land. Draco and Harry are very rare breed dog demons. The White Inuyoukai or White Dog Demons... Rated M. [Chapter 6 is up!]
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

**Disclaimer**: Not ours… And we don't think it'll be ours anyway…

**Summary**: Naraku and Voldemort trying to get the lands that Draco and Harry parents have. DMHP pairing. SLASH. HP x Inuyasha. Crossover.

----------

"Must I go?" The blonde stared at his parents. Draco Malfoy Taishou was BIG! He was 6'2" and had well trained muscles. He has two silver stripes on his cheeks, wrists, hips and ankles. Draco's hair was long and blonde, setting him apart from the rest of the family. The only think he had in common with his parents was his bright blue eyes which were from his mother.

"Yes! And no whining! You have to go!" Draco's mum, Kagome stared down at her son. She has blue eyes, four stripes along the cheeks and a long brown hair, but not as long as Draco's hair. The lady of the Western Lands was a beauty.

"But why, do I have to go? That bloody Potter will be there. I don't like him." The young heir ran his hands through his hair.

"What's going on here?" Draco's father, Sesshomaru walked in. he was an intimidating figure. He had silver hair and golden eyes. He was 6'4". He was the lord and the mate of the lady of the Western Lands.

"Nothing father, I just don't want to go to the meeting. Potter is going to be here." Draco answered his father's question.

"Why on Earth, did you call him Potter? Why not Harry or Taishou?"

"It sounded weird to call him Taishou as our last names are the same with them, as you know that his father is your brother, Father. And because we're not friends, I guess I can't call him Harry. So the only name I can call him is Potter which is his middle name." Draco drawled as of to say 'Duh'.

"It's **half** brother, Draco." Sesshomaru corrected him.

"Well then, get ready. You don't want to go in your bed clothes do you?" Kagome said. Draco looked at his clothes and give a squeak, running off to his own bedchambers.

----------

"But mum!"

"No! No whining! You have to go!" Kikyo looked down to her son. Harry Potter was sixteen and restless. His bright gold eyes and black hair made him the mirror image of his father. He was tall, almost reaching six feet. He had one emerald green stripe on his cheeks, hips, ankles and wrists. His hair reached to the small of his back was almost always tied up some way or another.

"I don't want to! Can't either of you or father come with me?" the young lord continued to whine.

"Absolutely not. The lords have requested you and you alone. You must go!" Lady Kikyo of the Eastern Lands was the older twin of Kagome, Draco's mother and also the mate of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's half brother.

"I can't say anything son. I aint gonna push you, but you know that your mum will."

Harry sighed. His parents were completely opposites. His dad acted like a little kid, sometimes Harry wondered exactly how old his father was. Now his mother, Kikyo was a controlling bitch. Anything Inuyasha wanted, she'd hate. Quite often he found himself questioning the identity of his biological parents. Harry sighed again turned his attention to his father with pleading eyes.

"I don't want to go! The other lords freak the hell out of me!" Harry sat down heavily. Catching his mother's eyes, he immediately stood up and sat down again. This time evenly and gracefully as he should be sitting.

"You will not argue! You will go! Now go to your chamber and changed your clothes immediately because I don't want you to disgrace our family name!" Kikyo yelled. Well, almost. **Almost.**

"Yes mother."

----------

That's for chapter one. Push the button if you want to read the next chapter. The next chapter should be up by sometimes next week.

Regards,

The Crossover Masters


	2. Chapter 2: The Ball and The Two Princes

**Disclaimer: Read chapter 1 to see it.**

**Summary: Also read chapter 1.**

**A/N: This is a SLASH! I've told you this once and I'm not going to tell you again.**

**----------**

Draco eyed the smaller prince next to him. He was a split image of his father. So he was the other young lord who was meeting him and the other two lords. Speaking of which, Naraku and Voldemort, what kind of name is that anyway? Came waltzing in 10 minutes late.

"Prince Draco, Prince Harry! Please excuse me for my lateness," Naraku bowed slightly before shooting a glare in Voldemort. "Although I don't know what his excuse is." Draco got a good look at the other males. Voldemort was a snake youkai and an ugly one at that. His eyes were bright red and slitted. He always wore a black cloak to cover his body. Then there was Naraku. He was a salamander youkai, although he looked fairly human. He wore the same cloak as Voldemort but only the colour was different, it's grey.

"My excuse, Naraku, was your castle. You didn't send me a guide and therefore I got lost." Voldemort drawled, giving a discontented hiss. "I think next time we should use my castle or perhaps Lord Sesshomaru's." At this Draco smirked.

'_Of course, they should use my castle.'_ Draco thought.

"You wanted to see me, Lords? The black haired boy asked quietly, effectively stopping their arguing.

"Ah yes, to tell the truth we only wanted to become acquainted with the two of you. Prince Harry, I am Lord Naraku and this is Voldemort." Naraku ignored the latter squawk of protest.

"And you are probably starving hungry. You can use this time to get better acquainted yourselves." Draco glared at the boy next to him. He didn't want to get to know '_Potter'_.

Harry shifted uncomfortably under Draco's hot glare. The other prince obviously didn't like him. "Let's go then shall we?" He suggested quietly. The older men swept in front of them, Draco shot another glare in Harry's direction and walked on, leaving Harry to bring up the rear.

----------

_Sometimes later…………_

"I don't understand this. Why do you boys dislike each other?" Voldemort hissed quietly.

The blonde answered, "He is the prince of the East, while I am of the West. Also his father is my father's brother, so it's sort of like family feud. Plus I simply do not like him."

"Oh come on, because of that one prank? That wasn't even me!" Harry's hot temper flared up. He glared back at the blonde next to him.

"Who was it then? You're father? Lord Ron? What about Lady Hermione? None of them were there, only you." Draco spat. "I think you'll find that giving me pink hair was the worst mistake you'll ever make." He stood up and stalked over to the doorway calling for the servants that had come with him.

"So who did turn his hair pink?" Voldemort laughed.

Harry smirked, "I did. He annoyed me, he deserved it."

"It appears that you are not the quiet little pup I thought you would be." Voldemort smirked.

"Voldemort, shut up! He is a quiet little pup, he just has a short temper and a cheeky streak." Harry blushed at Naraku's words.

"Well I suppose I should go…" the heir of the Eastern land murmured. He stood up and bowed. Not an iota too low, nor too high. His mother was particular.

"Wait! Tell your parents that there will be a masquerade ball next Wednesday. And apologies for the short notice, Naraku stated from his seat to the table. "I want you there too."

"It will be at Sesshomaru's castle. It starts at sunset. Be on time." Voldemort added. Harry bowed again and left.

'_Damn! I hate dancing!'_

_----------_

That's for chapter 2. We finish chapter 3, but still need correction, so it should be up tomorrow or the day after it.

Regards,

The Crossover Masters


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting of The Two Prince

**Disclaimer: Read chapter 1.**

**Summary: Read chapter 1 as well.**

**A/N: This story is a SLASH! This is the last warning I'll give you, unless it's a lemon.**

Bored, bored, bordy-bordy-bored. Two very different boys thought exactly the same thing at the same time. Draco had gone wearing a black cloak with a high collar. The inside of the cape was a dark blood red. His canines poked out over his bottom lip. He got the idea from one of his mother's books, Dracula. He rather thought that he being Dracula was fitting as their names were similar. Draconis, Dracula. His mask was only a pain black half mask. Harry had gone as a ghost. He wore all white and had a white mask covering his eyes, making him look peaceful and innocent. Harry heard the watch man outside call the tenth hour. He'd only been two and a half hours and still had another two to go. He lent back in his chair and didn't bother to hide his boredom. Draco noticed this and walked over to stand behind Harry, although he didn't know it was him. He lent down to whisper in his ear, "You know, it's considered rude to actually appear bored in your hosts home." Harry stiffened and sat up straight. He turned in his seat to glare at the temporarily black-haired teen behind him.

"I'm sorry. Can I help you?"

"Draconis and you are?" Draco stuck out his hand, Harry took it, murmuring a quick, "Harrison" in response to his question.

"You appeared bored so I figured I'll come over and relieve my own boredom." Draco drawled, he took the seat next to 'Harrison' and started talking for the next two hours. They talked about family and friends without actually naming anyone, never knowing who the other really was. They found out that they had a lot in common. One of their parents was controlling whilst the other was more laid back, as well as a few others things, for example, their sexuality. Both knew they would have to mate to a female but they preferred males. Finally Sesshomaru called everyone attention. It was midnight. There was a flurry as everyone took of their masks. Draco and Harry looked at each other.

"You!" They stared I horror at the person they thought was a stranger.

"Well then that was a surprise… I knew you'd be here, but I didn't think I'd be run into you…" Harry said quietly. Draco nodded mutely.

"Hello Draco. I thought you sad you hated 'Potter'? A smooth voice said from behind Harry.

"Father" Draco acknowledge quietly. Harry stood up, turned around and bowed to Sesshomaru. He noticed his own parents behind him.

"Mum, dad. Are we going?" Harry asked. This time it was the western lord who turned around.

"Brother." Inuyasha spat.

"It's … nice, to see you, little brother."

"I'm sure it is. Come on, Harry we're going." Kikyo said quietly.

"Just a minute," Harry turned back to Draco. "If I wanted to contact you, who would I send it to?"

"Draconis Taishou. And you?" Draco answered.

"Harry Potter Taishou. See you."

"Bye"

"Harry Potter Taishou! I forbid you to talk to my damn brother or his son ever again! I thought I told you not to talk to them" Inuyasha towered over his son. There was one other thing Harry did not tell Draco. He lived in an abusive home. He always wore long-sleeved and long-legged clothes to hide the various bruises.

"Yes dad…" Inuyasha's hand came up and hit Harry in the side of his head. Harry staggered back and fell into a chair.

"Get off of that chair and up to your chambers!" Harry scrambled up and ran to his room. He collapsed on his bed and held his head in his hands. He was sick of being his parent's lapdog. Sitting up he remembered the ball, and called a servant. Harry got out a parchment and wrote Draco a letter. "Take this to Prince Draconis Taishou. Do not let my father or his father see you. Same goes for his and my mother. Go!"

At the West Castle

"What the hell?" the servant bowed and walked away. Draco opened the letter in his hands. He turned it over and opened it. When he saw who it was from he gasped.

"Potter?"

----------

That's for chapter 3! We're working on chapter 4 right now… If it's not published in two days, it should be on next week! Stay tune!

Regards,

The Crossover Masters


	4. Chapter 4: The Letters

_Our little talk last night changed my views of you. I used to think you were a down right asshole, but you let your guard down last night and I saw the real Draconis Taishou._

_To tell the truth, I wanted to ask for your friendship. I've never had a good friend before. I've never had a chance to find my mate. But surely you could help with the first one? Send your reply soon…_

_Sincerely,_

_Harry_

Draco sat back in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair.

'_Is he up to something? Maybe he really does want to be my friend… I suppose it wouldn't hurt anything to be his friend. I can always go back to hating him after._ '

He scribbled back a quick 'yes' note and sent it on its way with a, "Harry Potter Taishou, do not be seen!"

Harry's heart leapt for joy when a messenger came with Draco's reply. He gasped when he read the simple 'yes'. He honestly didn't think that Draco would want to be his friend. He sat down and started to write another note.

_One month before school…_

"Right, that's it! I'm sick of you embarrassing me and your mother in every little way imaginable," Inuyasha stared coldly down at his only child. "And what the fuck are these?" he waved around the small collection of letters from Draco.

"I-I-I… Um… Er… I…" Harry stuttered

"Shut up!" Inuyasha hit his heir in the mouth, sending Harry stumbling onto his bed. "I told you not to talk to them. You've disobeyed me for the last time." Inuyasha followed Harry onto his bed. Harry stared in horror, knowing exactly what his father was about to do.

"Ugh…" Harry woke up slowly and painfully. Then all the memories from this morning flooded back. He blanched and ran to his bathroom, he stumbled over to the toilet and promptly emptied his stomach. Wiping his mouth, he walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out something to wear. He put it on and searched among his desk for his letter writing set. Then after five minutes of frantic searching, he realized that his father had taken it. He got an idea and started to search through his school work, finding the right piece of paper. Harry quickly wrote a letter to 'Draconis Taishou' and sent it off.

_Back at the West Castle..._

Draco looked at the letter in his hands, slowly he opened it and started to read.

_Draco, just telling you that I should be at your home soon… I don't really want to say why… but my school work on the back of this should tell you._

_Harry_

Draco turned over the letter and read the back. There was a lot of writing on the paper but one heading caught his eye. Rape. Beside it, Harry had added a word, Paternal. Draco rocked back.

'_Holy shit…'_ Draco thought. He jumped up and ran to find his own father.

Harry grabbed a few of his most priced possessions, wanting to leave before his father came back.

"Absolutely not! I will not have my nephew stay here!" Sesshomaru glared at Draco.

"But father!"

"NO!"

Harry summoned up a demon cloud and started to make his way to Lord Sesshomaru's castle.

"He raped him! Inuyasha raped him! He's running away! He's running here! Don't you see he needs to stay!" Draco cried.

"My stupid little brother did **_what_**?" Sesshomaru growled his eyed flashed red. Draco gulped and shrank back into his chair.

As Harry neared West castle, the reality of what had happened and what he was doing sank in. So by the time he arrived in Sesshomaru's courtyard, he was crying. Harry looked around and saw Draco running out towards him. He jumped of his cloud and buried his face in Draco's chest. His shoulders shook with sobs and his voice cracked. Draco wrapped his arms around the crying youkai. He looked up and saw his father behind Harry. Sesshomaru walked over and put his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"He came to you, not me," He said quietly. "You're the only one he truly trusts. Is there something you're not telling me?"

Draco sighed heavily, "We talked a lot this summer. I suppose we became friends."

"A little more than friends I say," When Draco looked at him as if to go on, he elaborated a little. "He didn't go to his friends did he? No. He came to you, suggesting that he trusts you more than his so called friends."

"Oh."

"I'll take my leave. Put him in your guest room." Sesshomaru walked back inside. Just as it started to rain.

"Harry?" He emitted a small noise at Draco's voice. "Come on, it's raining, let's get inside." Draco pulled Harry to the East wing, Draco's wing. He took him to the guest room, which was next door to his own with a connecting bathroom. He placed him on the bed and left Harry there, with a quick explanation of where he would be it needed. Harry nodded sleepily and slowly closed his eyes falling into a deep sleep. Draco crept out with a heavy sigh to retire to his own bed.

"Where the hell, is my son?"

Well, that's chapter 4 for you guys. Thanks to all of the reviews.

Regards,

Crossover Masters


	5. Chapter 5: West Castle

A/N: Thank you for all those people who reviewed!

Anyway, here's chapter 5!

Harry woke up slowly. His head was cloudy and his neck was tight. He stretched slowly and sat up. As he looked around, he realised that he wasn't in his own room. Then he remembered what had happened the night before. Following what Draco had said, Harry opened the door to the bathroom and walked in. Noticing the other door on the opposite side of the room he walked through that one too.

"Argh! Harry! Learn to knock!" Harry blushed bright red when he saw the state of undress that Draco was in.

"Sorry" Draco pulled a robe over his head and turned back to Harry.

"Hey, you hungry? Wanna go get some breakfast?" Harry nodded and Draco steered him by the shoulders to the dining room.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked between bites.

"I'm okay," Harry answered quietly. "Sore as hell though." He added shifting in his seat and pulling a face.

"Well that's good to know." A voice said from behind Harry.

"Father!" Draco gasped.

"Morning Draco, Potter." Sesshomaru walked in and sat near Harry.

Harry glared, "The name's Harry! Not Potter!"

"I know tell that to Draco not me. He was the one who came up with the name." Harry turned his glare to the Western Heir.

"Traitor, oh look! There's mother!" Harry scrambled up to bow to the beautiful mate of Sesshomaru.

"Hey, I didn't get a bow." The latter complained. Kagome grinned.

"That's because you don't deserve one," Harry grinned, he liked this lady.

"Whatever, Harry sit, eat." Draco ordered.

"Yes _Father!_"

"Do I look like your _father_?" Draco spat.

"Did I call you father or Inuyasha?"

"Hello, we are still here you know?" Kagome interrupted their light banter. Harry blushed and Draco smirked. "So why are you here Harry? Neither Draco nor Sesshomaru would tell me"

Draco hurriedly stood up. "You know what? I'm full. What about you Harry? Of course you are. Let's go." As the boys walked out, Sesshomaru gave Kagome a withering look. He shook his head and let named limb fall onto the table.

"What! What did I say?" Kagome sat down and waited for Sesshomaru to explain. Slowly he took a deep breath and explained why the young youkai was there.

"Hey wait! Are you okay? Where are you going?" Harry shrugged and slowed down so Draco could catch up.

"You're father's probably telling her right now, isn't he?" Harry asked quietly.

"Probably. Why?" Draco answered.

"Do you pity me?"

"Depends"

"On what?" Harry looks at Draco in the mirror in front of him.

"Whether you want my pity. But whether you want it or not, I'm here, if you ever need something."

"Thanks Draco. What about your dad?"

"Hmm… I don't know if he pities you but I know he's furious with Inuyasha." Draco answered quietly.

"He can have him once I'm finished with him" Harry spat.

"Not if there's anything left by the time I'm finished with him," Harry smiled his thanks. "Come on, let's get changed."

"I've talked to Voldemort and Naraku. Harry's not there." Inuyasha pondered. Suddenly he slapped his forehead, making Kikyo jump. "Of course! All those damn letters! That's where he's gone!"

"Where has he gone Inuyasha? Kikyo cried.

"To Prince Draco. My brother's son. West Castle."

Thanks again for all of those people who reviewed!

We know that this chapter is short. Sorry. We'll make it longer next time, okay?

Regards,

Crossover Masters


	6. Found by Inuyasha and the Prince Mate

**So sorry for the late update!!! Anyway, we won't say much, on to the story!!****

* * *

**

"Draco wait up! Where are we going?"

"I wanna show you something," Draco led Harry through halls and rooms, even the kitchens, finally stopping outside a cupboard. "Father was doing some experimental magic. He filled 2 brooms with his magic and made them able to fly. Here you go." Draco pulled out two brooms and handed the brown one to Harry. Keeping the black one for himself.

"What do I do with it?" Harry looked dubiously at the broom in his hand.

"You fly it!" And with that he swung a leg over it and pushed off. "Scared Potter?" He mocked from 15 metres in the air.

"You wish. And it's Harry!" Harry mounted and flew up above Draco. "Catch me if you can!" Harry zoomed away from Draco with the other in hot pursuit. Harry pushed into a dive, feeling like he'd been born on a broom. It felt so natural. Then he was something which made him loose his grip upon his broom. And fall of it sideways. Draco looked on in horror as Harry fell to his death. Draco pushed into the steepest dive he'd ever done. He hurtled towards Harry thinking he'd be too late.

The Western Heir pulled up along side the Eastern one and tried to grab his hand but it slipped out of his grip.

"Draco!!!" Draco leaped off his broom and grabbed Harry around the waist. He twisted his body around so that Harry was on top of him. In a matter of seconds they hit the ground. Draco felt his back and a few ribs crack under the force that was Harry and the ground. He felt himself slip in and out of consciousness. He vaguely felt the weight above him lift before blacking out.

* * *

Harry felt himself being lifted off Draco and dragged away a little.

"Wake up!" A fist hit the side of his head making him gasp and blink who had him. When he saw who it was he gasped and attempted to scramble away.

"No, oh Kami please no!" Harry whispered.

Inuyasha lean forward and snarled. "You thought you could run away from me? You thought I wouldn't find you? Well you were mistaken, clearly mistaken," He brought another fist in to Harry's stomach. He proceeded to hit and kick Harry anywhere and everywhere he could reach. After his initial fury wore out he leaned in close to a painful Harry again.

"Seems to me like you didn't learn your lesson from last time."

"No. No. Noo!!" Inuyasha ripped off Harry's clothes from his body and raped Harry again and again.

"Whore." The Eastern Lord smashed his hand into the side of his barely conscious son's head, sending him into the painless bliss of unconsciousness. "I want nothing to do with you." The lightning bolt on Harry's head faded as Inuyasha disowned him. But what Inuyasha didn't know was that even though he was now only Harry Potter, he was still the Heir of the eastern Land. Inuyasha got up and left with another well aimed kick to the ribs. He ignored the crack of bones breaking and called up his demon cloud. He threw one last glance back at his son- Harry, before whisking away with a laugh.

* * *

"That's Inuyasha," Sesshomaru's head rocketed up at that. "Leaving Draco's field." Kagome said worriedly.

"I'll be back," Sesshomaru growled. He ran out of the room to find his mutt of a brother.

"Something's wrong. Why is Inuyasha leaving?" Kagome continued to store out of the window.

* * *

"Brother!" Sess (1) called. Inuyasha stopped and turned around with a smirk.

"Hello brother, how are you?" He replied with a sickly smile.

"Well enough, but I have a bone to pick with you," Sess stood in front of his brother. "Why are you here? And how could you do that to your own son?"

"It was pretty easy. Why don't you try it some times?"

"Stop stalling. Why are you here?" Sess growled.

"You care about Harry Potter correct?" Inuyasha taunted.

Sess froze. "Harry… Potter? What happened to the Taishou?

"I disowned him. Now I need not fear for him, for he will not take my title. Oh, you might want to check that field where they were playing." And with that Inuyasha turned and disappeared into the forest. Sess knew that he could catch him if he had to, but he was highly worried about his half-brother had said. He sent a quick call to Kagome before running to Draco's pitch. When he saw his son crushed and having problems breathing, the Lord sent a more urgent call to his mate.

"Draco? Draco, can you hear me?" Sess fell on to the ground near Draco's head. "Draco?"

"Oh my god!" Kagome rushed over and fell next to Draco.

"Can you heal him?" Kagome nodded and placed her hands on Draco's chest. "Don't waste your energy too mush, you may need to heal Harry as well." Kagome nodded again before working on the worst of Draco's injuries. After 10 minutes Draco started to open his eyes slowly.

"Mum? Dad?" Draco asked quietly. Then he gasped and jumped up. He ran to a part of the forest a few metres away. After a second his parents followed him. They found him on the ground with Harry's head on his lap. "He's dying. Can't you help him? Please?" He looked at his mother with pleading in his eyes. Kagome placed her hands on Harry gently. She felt her magic flow to him but almost instantly flow back out into the ground. She sat back and looked at her son.

"No, I can't." she said. His eyes widened and he started to growl until he heard his mother's next words. "But you might be able to."

"What? But youkai can't heal." But there was hope in his eyes despite the scepticism in his voice.

"Actually in some situation we can," Sess stepped forward. "for example, if you mate with a miko who can heal, you will acquire some healing powers as well. Also, say your mate was in a life/death situation, you would be able to heal them enough to save their lives, but not enough for them to simply get up and be back to normal, they will still have to heal everything that's not life threatening, naturally. Draco you need to try. You might be his only hope."

"But I can't be his mate! I'm a male, he's a male!" Draco cried.

"We'll explain later, just do it!" Kagome snapped, very unlike her.

"I don't know how!"

"Just imagine your magic flowing inside him and healing his wounds," Kagome said softly.

"Quickly Draco!" He nodded and did what his mother said. Slowly, ever so slowly he healed Harry's wounds after half-an-hour Draco pulled back and looked at the sleeping brunette in his lap.

"Did I do good?" Draco murmured before fainting. Kagome bent down and picked up Harry and Sess picked up Draco. She looked at her mate questionly, he jerked his head back towards the castle, she nodded and they made their way back to their home. When they got there, they were swamped by servants who wanted to take care of the boys. The two rulers waves them ff and took the boys to their own wing. Kagome and Sess reached a room and placed both youkai on the bed.

"So, they're the '_Prince Mates_'?" Sess stated.

"I supposed they are. Which means that you might need to give up your title soon." Kagome hugged him around his waist.

"Maybe…"

* * *

(1). Short way from Sesshomaru, We couldn't be bothered to write his name fully, too long:P

That's for now! So sorry for the late update! Don't forget to review now!


End file.
